yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Relay
röle- merhale *Relay race - Bayrak yarışı İngilizce - Türkçe çevirisi *1. nöbetleşe çalışan ekip. *2. yerini almak. *3. röle. *4. naklen yayın yapmak. *5. naklen yayın. *6. gönder. *7. nöbetleşe çalışan şey. *8. el değiştirmek. *9. yeniden sermek. *10. tekrar yöneltmek. Türkçe - Türkçe çevirisi 1. TELSTAR uydularına benzeyen bir dizi ABD haberleşme uydusuna verilen ad. İngilizce - İngilizce çevirisi 1. To lay again. 2. A track and field discipline where runners take turns in carrying a baton from start to finish. Most common events are 4x100 meter and 4x400 meter competitions. 3. An electrical actuator that allows a relatively small electrical voltage or current to control a larger voltage or current. 4. To pass or transfer from one person to another, especially repeatedly through a series of persons. 5. an electromechanical switch, operated by passing current through a coil of wire wound around a steel core, which acts as an electromagnet, pulling the switch contact down to make or break a circuit These are available in several types, including SPST (single-pole, single-throw), SPDT (single-pole, double throw), DPST (double-pole, single throw), and DPDT (double-pole, double-throw), and not as commonly, in multi-circuit configurations such as 3PDT or 4PDT (three and four poles, double-throw). 6. A swimming event in which four swimmers participate as a single team, with each swimmer swimming an equal distance of the race There are two types of relays, a medley relay, in which each swimmer swims a different stroke (back, breast, fly, and free), and a freestyle relay, in which each swimmers swims freestyle one-quarter of the specified race distance. 7. Electromechanical device containing a coil and set of contacts The contacts close when the coil is activated. 8. Electronically powered switch that turns lights and outlets off and on in a remote-control low-voltage system. 9. An electromechanical switch or device in which changes in the current flow in one circuit are used to open or close electrical contacts in a second circuit. 10. Relays allow more than two people to have electronic conversations It is a form of text teleconferencing See also, IRC. İngilizce - Yunanca çevirisi 1. στέλλω από τόπου εις τόπον (stello apo topoy eis topon). 2. (n) αναμετάδοση (anametadosi), αυτόματος ρυθμιστής ηλεκτρισμού (aftomatos rythmistis ilektrismoy), εφεδρεία (efedreia). 3. (v) στέλλω από τόπου εις τόπον (stello apo topoy eis topon), επαναθέτω (epanatheto), μεταβιβάζω (metabibazo). 4. ηλεκτρονόμος (ilektronomos). 5. αυτόματος ρυθμιστής ηλεκτρισμού (aftomatos rythmistis ilektrismoy). 6. μετεγκαθίστανται (meteggathistantai). 7. αναμετάδοση (anametadosi). 8. ηλεκτρονόμοι (ilektronomoi). İngilizce - Almanca çevirisi 1. staffel. 2. Staffellauf , Relais , Staffellauf , Staffel. 3. a relais. 4. weitervermittelt. 5. gab wieder. 6. Vermittlung , wiedergebend. 7. übertragen. İngilizce - Rusça çevirisi 1. реле. 2. ретранслируются. 3. ретрансляция. İngilizce - İspanyolca çevirisi 1. parada. 2. carrera de revelos. 3. posta. 4. retransmitir. 5. tanda. 6. retransmitir(transitive). 7. regular con relevador. 8. transmitir, pasar, pasar a, trasmitir. 9. controlar por medio de un dispositivo eléctrico. 10. relevador, regulador, relé, repetidor. İngilizce - Fransızca çevirisi 1. relais. 2. relayer. 3. relayé. İngilizce - İtalyanca çevirisi 1. cavalli di ricambio. 2. riferire, comunicare. 3. ritrasmettere, ripetere. 4. dare il cambio a. 5. relé. 6. squadra di turno. 7. ritrasmettere. 8. controllare mediante relè. 9. rifornire (di cavalli o materiale). 10. muta di ricambio. İngilizce - Portekizce çevirisi 1. retransmitir. 2. afinados. İngilizce - Danca çevirisi 1. relæ. 2. genudlagt. 3. relæ til. 4. videreformidles. 5. genudlægning. 6. relæer. İngilizce - Hollandaca çevirisi 1. relais. 2. doorgegeven. 3. heruitzetting. İngilizce - Fince çevirisi 1. rele. 2. välittäminen. 3. uudelleensijoitusalueiden. 4. releet. İngilizce - Polonyaca çevirisi 1. przekaźnik. 2. przekazywane. 3. umieszczenia. 4. przekaźniki. İngilizce - İsveççe çevirisi 1. relä. 2. återutläggas. 3. återutläggning. 4. reläer.